


Materia Farming

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bulges, Come Inflation, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time kinky experience, not turn into a part time occupation. They come out fully mastered too.Alternatively known as: our ot5 discover you can farm and harvest materia with your intestines, they take full advantage of this.





	Materia Farming

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me indulge aight  
> Idk how I got this idea but it’s a thing as of now.
> 
> not beta read

“Ya know, we’ve done lots of crazy shit before, but  _ this _ is truly crazy.” Zack commented breathless. Cloud moaned loudly underneath him, burying his face in one of Sephiroth’s soft down pillows.

It was true they’ve all had weird, strange, unconventional, and dangerous sex experiences before. But this, oh  _ this _ , was not any different.

“Oh god, fuck that feels good.” 

“Why couldn’t we have just used regular sex toys?” Zack asked holding up a materia to Cloud’s face, shaking it like it had smack talked his parents.

“I’ll be stuffing your balls up your ass if you don’t hurry up and shove them in me!”

“Angeal is gonna kick our asses.” Zack whined.

“I’ll kick  _ your _ ass, Zack.” Cloud hissed glaring at his lover. He was slowly but surely losing his boner but god, he wanted to do this.

“Alright, alright, fine!”

Cloud pressed his face into the pillow again moaning deeply. It was like a domino effect, every materia entering his body knocked against the ones already inside him, creating a chain of moving materia.

Zack watched Cloud carefully as he pressed each little globe against his anus. With every materia, he could feel the resistance building up.

“God, Cloud that’s ten already?” Zack cursed. This was hot as fuck but a silent voice nagged in his mind.

“What, already?” Cloud sat up, reached under the bed and pulled out a shoebox. Lightly tossing it into Zack’s lap, he laid down again spread his legs.

“More? You were totally prepared for this.” Zack accused. The shoebox was  _ full _ of materia. Cloud gave a smug smirk and nudged Zack with his foot. 

Zack sighed, there was no winning this, might as well just go with the flow. He picked one up randomly leaning into Cloud’s spread legs. He pressed the glass like ball into Zack ass, letting his fingers slip in to push in deeper. God, he could  _ hear _ and feel them hit each other. He cursed to himself as Cloud moaned.

“Twenty, Spike.” Cloud only nodded urging for more. At this point, Zack had completely forgotten about worrying, instead he admired his boyfriend’s ass swallow each ball hungrily.

Cloud sputtered, a particular materia rubbed against his prostate sending pleasure up his spine. His toes curled as the Zack relentlessly pushed more and more materia into him. He could feel his intestines filling up. He could feel them moving deeper and deeper into his intestines, pushing further into his body. Cloud moaned weakly, he clenched the bedsheets pulling them for leverage.

“Fuck, Spike, they’re not going in anymore. I guess I’ll have to do something else.”

Cloud barely registered his boyfriend speaking. He let out a surprised gasp as Zack’s cock pressed into his him, forcing his hole to stretch in accommodation. His toes curled and he arched off the bed. Zack gripped his hips with bruising force. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, filling Cloud’s already filled ass. The tip of his cock smashed against the last materia, forcing it in deeper, knocking against the others as it gave way to Zack’s cock.

Cloud writhed powerlessly. He could feel every movement so deep inside of himself. Each and every materia moved, deeper and deeper. 

Suddenly Zack was fucking him roughly, nails digging into his hips as he was assaulted by Zack’s cock. He spread his legs wider, raising his hips and rolling them to meet with Zack’s thrusts.

“Hush, Spike. You’ll like this.” Zack hummed when Cloud whined as he pulled out, he was so close.

Zack shifted the shoebox of materia to his side, grabbing a few in his hand. He placed one at Cloud’s rim lining up his cock, and slammed in. Cloud gave a choked sob, throwing his head back. God, he knew what Zack was doing. With every thrust, Zack pulled out and fucked a materia into when he thrust in. 

It was almost too much. Cloud felt so full, his body was protesting. He could feel the discomfort from inside his body, yet it brought him thrill.

“You look beautiful, Cloud. And look, you can see the shape of the materia in your stomach.” It was like Zack said. Looking down at his stomach, Cloud could see small lumps decorating his stomach and abdomen, where the materia lie.

Fuck that was hot. Cloud whimpered, orgasm suddenly taking him. He tensed and stiffened, clenching tightly around Zack’s cock. He came quickly, spraying come all over his stomach. Zack wasn’t far behind. He gave a thrust, seating himself completely in Cloud’s ass before he released his load.

“Fuck, Spike, I shouldn’t doubt your sexual adventures from now own.” Zack moaned pulling away, he was sweating like a pig; that was fucking hot. Cloud pouted locking his legs around Zack’s hips, preventing up from pulling out completely.

“Heh, I know you’re not done yet. Lemme get the guys, Spike.” Zack patted Cloud’s knee, who eventually released his grip. Zack slipped away leaving the room to quickly call the others.

Cloud rolled onto his side making himself comfortable. He ran his hand over his stomach, brushing his drying come, to feel the bumps of the materia. He felt himself grow hard again. This has got to be his best idea so far.

“Zack says you have a surprise.” Angeal said entering the room, followed by Genesis and Sephiroth. His eyes landed on the box of materia. “You did not.”

“We so did.” Zack answered sheepishly sitting on the bed. Cloud rolled back onto his back, he could feel his three other boyfriend’s eyes boring into his body making him even more hard.

“Feels so good.” Was all Cloud said and his three older boyfriends all approached him in bed.

Sephiroth settled between Clouds legs. He grabbed Cloud’s hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. Cloud groaned loudly as his swollen cock and slightly protruding belly pressed into the bed. Sephiroth pulled him back by the waist, onto his knees. Cloud keened, a small moan escaping his lips, as the head of Sephiroth’s cock nudged his puffy rim. In a swift thrust, Sephiroth was seated into his ass, cock slamming into the materia, pushing them further.

Cloud nearly screamed, he threw his head back resting it on the Sephiroth’s shoulder. He shuddered, the materia knocked around churning his guts. Sephiroth fucked him slowly and sensually, rolling his hips at just the right angle to hit his prostate with every thrust.

Cloud whined, he wanted more. Angeal appeared in front of him, large cock hanging in front of Cloud’s face. He leaned forwards, pressing gentle kisses along the shaft before licking a long wet stripe along the underside. Angeal hissed fisting his hair and Cloud smirked at his frustrated face. He continued to tease the older man with quick licks and soft sucking. 

Cloud gasped, eyes widening, as Sephiroth slammed into him. He arched his back pressing his hips back. Angeal took advantage of Cloud’s open mouth state, easing his cock passed his red lips. Cloud moan letting his eyes slip shut. The taste of Angeal flooded his senses. He swallowed down Angeal’s cock, deep throating it the best he could. He curled his tongue around the underside, sucking noisily.

“Such a pretty boy.” Sephiroth moaned in Cloud’s ear. He fucked Cloud faster, harder,  _ deeper _ . Each powerful thrust hitting the blond’s prostate, turning him into a mess of moans.

Angeal groaned, he pulled Cloud forward, pushing his cock down his throat. He hissed, he could feel Cloud’s throat twitch and tighten around him.

“Such a dirty little boy, look at you, stuffing your ass with materia. Dirty little thing.” Sephiroth growled, biting Cloud’s ear as he pressed his hand firmly into Cloud’s stomach. His large hand firm against the soft flesh, driving against the materia.

Cloud exclaimed, pulling of Angeal’s cock as he came. The feeling of the materia pressed deep in his guts sent him over the edge. Come splattered onto his chest and the bed, he muscles tense squeezing the life out of Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth moaned, he pressed his hips against Cloud’s and came. His thick seed flooding Cloud’s occupied intestines, mixing in with Zack’s come. 

Sephiroth released his hips, dropping him on the bed. Cloud flopped limply on his stomach. He could feel come dripping from his stretched hole. He licked his wet lips in anticipation, he knew Genesis was impatient.

Genesis was very impatient. He pushed Sephiroth aside flipping Cloud back onto his back. He wasted no time quickly entering Cloud’s loose hole. Cloud whimpered, he was sore and oversensitive. Genesis's cock was by far the thickest of his boyfriend’s. His hole stretched around Genesis’s cock as the man pushed in. He drove in deep, slamming into Cloud with full force. He was the roughest of them all and Cloud loved it.

Cloud’s moans and cries grew in volume as Genesis pounded his ass, abusing the blonds whole. Each thrust was rough and hard, forcing come out of the stretched red rim. Cloud gasped and moan, toes curling as Genesis sucked on his nipples.

Cloud leaned his head back opening his mouth for Angeal. The man settled into a kneeling position, his cock hanging over Cloud’s face. His timing was perfect, he fucked Cloud’s mouth in time with Genesis. His cock slamming into the back of Cloud’s throat, eliciting deep moans. Cloud’s eyes rolled back behind hooded eyelids; he was drowning in pleasure.

One cock in his ass brutally fucking him and another in his mouth, both using him like a toy. He breathed the musky scent of Angeal’s ball slapping against his face. Cloud’s moans were desperate and needy, he felt so filthy but it was so good.

He gasped and cried out, a sob wracking his body as Genesis pushed against his stomach. His large calloused hand kneading his belly. He sobbed weakly, his insides being assaulted by the dozens of materia sitting deep in his ass. Squirming helplessly, he sucked on Angeal’s cock to distract himself of the pleasurable discomfort. Genesis pressed harder, driving his hand into Cloud’s stomach. Cloud exclaimed his eyes snapping open. They were travelling deeper into his body, he writhed feebly.

Genesis slammed into Cloud’s ass back arching. He gripped the blond’s hip tightly, pushing himself deeper as he came, shooting his load into Cloud’s ass. Cloud moan noisily around Angeal’s cock making the man come. He closed his eyes as he was nearly drowned with come. He swallowed diligently making sure to get every drop of Angeal’s come. His throat and mouth were coated with thick semen that also decorated his lips. He smacked them audibly enjoying the taste. He felt so filthy, three loads of come staining his walls and filling his ass as he swallowed Angeal’s spunk.

A whimper left his come coated lips as Genesis pulled out. Now he was  _ really  _ sensitive. The man gave his leg a soft pat. Turning to the side, Cloud watched as Zack and Sephiroth finish each other off with diligently working hands.

Sighing softly, Cloud relaxed into the bed. His muscles ached and he was sore.

Angeal gently picked him up, seating him in his lap. Cloud whined, he didn’t want to move. He trailed his fingers over the blond’s ass, slipping his fingers into his loose hole. Cloud whimpered and struggled against him. Sephiroth appeared next to them, sitting close by. He pressed his hand on Cloud’s abdomen, pushing against the lumps of the blond’s belly. Angeal smiled at him in return. His fingers worked in Cloud’s ass waiting to catch the downward falling materia. Slowly one by one they came out. Angeal dropped them on the bed before returning back.

Cloud moaned and writhed against Angeal and Sephiroth, it was really too much. His cock twiched to life, but was unable to grow hard. Sephiroth muttered encouragements into his ear as he kneaded Cloud’s stomach.

Cloud found himself arching his back, toes curling, and holding onto Sephiroth for dear life as he felt a dry orgasm wash over him. He twitched and tensed, suddenly there were materia falling out of his swollen hole, dropping on the best with wet obscene sounds. Cloud blanked out then, collapsing against Sephiroth’s sturdy chest. He came to a few minutes later, equally as sore and tired as before. He blinked hazily, he could feel fingers inside him.

“Geez, Zack, just how many did you put in him?” Genesis.

“Like, thirty- five or something like that. He kept asking for me and we have a lot so…” Zack said.

“Well I guarantee you, this is definitely more than thirty-five materia.”

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know what happened either.” Zack huffed crossing his arms with a pout. He  _ knew _ this was going to happen.

Cloud whimpered as Genesis’s thick fingers brushed his prostate. His body was trembling from overstimulation. Angeal was now supporting his weight, rubbing his arm tenderly.

“God, how many more are there?” Genesis cursed dropping another two materia on the bed. Cloud gasped clamping his legs shut as Genesis applied pressure to his stomach. Before he knew it, he was coming a long stream on his chest.

“This is truly an astonishing discovery. To think you could farm  _ materia _ , in this manner nonetheless.” Sephiroth commented.

“Done, I think that’s the last of it.” Genesis commented pulling his hand away from Cloud’s abused hole. His muscles twitched helpless, trying to tighten up. Cloud gave an exhausted sigh. “Damn, this is a lot of materia.”

“Astonishing. This is nearly three times as many Zack claims to have initially put in.” Sephiroth added sitting on the bed.

“Yo, I’m sure I put at least thirty-five in, alright. Don’t get how come there are so many of them now though.” Zack replied fumbling with the materia, they were wet and glistening with come.

“Well…” Angeal started, his three conscious boyfriends turning to him. “I mean, we did finished inside him three times so maybe… Ya know, multiplication…”

“That.. Is highly plausible.” Sephiroth nodded. He counted them once over, there were about three times as many. “This is incredible.”

“We could make a shit ton of money from selling these. Not like we need them anyway, we already have more than enough.” Genesis added

“Dude! Look! They’re fully mastered.” Zack exclaimed holding out a materia slick with come.

Angeal slapped Zack over the shoulder shushing him, Cloud was fast asleep in his arms. Zack gave him a sheepish look but held out the materia to Sephiroth who inspected it.

“Yes, it certainly is fully mastered.”

“This is totally so much more now. We’re gonna be rich!”

 

\-----

 

“No! Ahh… It- It’s too much!” 

“Shh… Sunshine it’s fine.” Genesis muttered offhandedly. He was more focused on stuffing Cloud’s ass with materia. He had lost count after Cloud came the second time, getting some of his seed on Genesis’s face. Cloud’s stomach bulge out, riddled with lumps and hanging low on his hips.

Cloud whimpered fighting a moan. It felt so good, but it was too much to take. His body groaned and protested against the constant flow of materia filling him up. Genesis remained unstoppable, pressing more and more into his loose hole. Zack sat next to him rubbing his distended belly affectionately, giving a hard push every once in awhile.

“I can’t, Gen, it’s too much. I’m gonna burst!” Cloud cried out fisted the bed sheets. Genesis paid him no mind, pushing a few more in before shoving his cock into Cloud’s ass earning a high keen.

Cloud lay powerless on the bed moan and crying as Genesis fucked him. He had no idea how many materia were in him, too many. His large stomach rocked and jiggled with every rough thrust, his guts churning as the materia were knocked around. Cloud whimpered as Genesis came inside him. He felt the man’s come splash inside him, coating his walls.

“That ain’t gonna be another to coat them all. Give him a go, Zack.” Genesis said patting Cloud’s rounded belly.

Cloud’s protest fell away as Zack slammed into his ass. He choked on a moan, tears leaking from his eyes, it felt so good. He rolled his hips meeting Zack’s thrusts. He lay limply on the bed, allowing Zack to fuck him, releasing his load as well.

“No time to rest, Spike, you’ve got two more to go.” Zack said also patting his belly. Cloud whimpered, he knew that already.

Angel and Sephiroth were already sitting on the bed. Cloud spread his legs revealing his dripping stretched hole. God he wanted this. He wanted to be fucked and filled with come to brim. He wanted to be used like a toy, fucked roughly. 

Cloud moaned gazing at his boyfriends with hooded eyes as he rubbed his belly. He looked pregnant and ready to burst. His belly was huge, growing in size with every load of his boyfriend’s come released in his ass. Cloud could barely even begin to imagine how large his stomach would get. With every load of come released inside of him, his stomach began to grow expanding over the cluster of multiplying materia.

He whined, he could feel his muscles and skin stretch around his growing stomach. His hips and bones protested under the stretch and weight, but Cloud loved it.

He came both times as Angeal and Sephiroth did. Cloud could barely move, his stomach too large. Genesis finished by pushing a large butt plug in his sore hole, sealing his abused hole and  keeping all their come and materia inside.

Cloud smiled hazily rubbing his stomach, he felt amazing. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell and yall can join me
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), [mzblackpoison](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/), and i have a [fanfic posting calendar](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)
> 
> tumblr is the place for requests yo  
> or tell me your dirty fantasies


End file.
